


On the Side of Angels

by therunawaypen



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cas and Sherlock are awkward angels, Dean is jealous of Sherlock, Friendship, Jealous Dean, M/M, Sam is so done with this shit, angel!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a coded Enochian text is found in the Men of Letters bunker, Sam and Dean are surprised when Cas suggests they show the book to his friend. Mainly because Cas has never mentioned having friends besides them.</p><p>Needless to say, the brothers Winchester are not pleased to learn that they'll be getting involved with another angel, even if this one is a fallen-angel-turned-human. And Dean is certainly not happy when he sees how close Cas seems to be with the new angel.</p><p>But Cas and the angel called Sherlock have a lot more in common than their deep voices and awkward social skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Side of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Can you write a superlock fic where Dean is jealous of Sherlock and Castiel’s relationship(friends)? Like, Sherlock was an angel that Cas was friends with, but then Sherlock became human? Sorta like Anael? —sweetfoxgirl13

It was obvious from the glare on Dean’s face and the way he gripped his beer like he wanted to crush it that he was not happy. Anyone could have told you that.

“I don’t like this, Sammy.”

Even Dean would tell you he wasn’t happy. Sam, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes. While it was obvious that Dean was not happy, only Sam knew the real reason why his brother was in such a foul mood. And it had to do with the two beings on the other side of the small diner they were in. Well, specifically, the two angels.

It had all started when Sam had found a text in the bunker that seemed to be written in Enochian. Their suspicions had been confirmed when they showed the book to Cas, but the angel said he was unable to translate. It was an ancient Enochian code, he had explained, it wasn’t meant to be read by just any angel.

But then Castiel had made the strange suggestion that they show the book to a friend of his. Both Sam and Dean were mildly surprised that Castiel claimed to have friends outside their little family. When Dean learned that “friend” meant “fellow angel,” he had immediately began protesting. After all, the Winchester history with angels (with the exception of Cas) was not stellar, and neither brother was eager to cross paths with another angel.

Then Cas explained that his friend and brother was no longer an angel. “Sabathiel has removed his grace, he is a human now.” He had explained, “But while he was an angel, he was the holder of all heavenly knowledge. If anyone could translate this text, it is Sabathiel.”

The brothers had reluctantly agreed to meet the ex-angel, but had decided to do it in a public place (perhaps it was the Winchester paranoia coming through). And Dean had been craving pie at the time, so a diner it was.

Sabathiel looked as much like an angel as the brothers had expected…meaning he had a similar look to Cas: rigid posture, a monotonously deep voice, and an overall terrible sense of social interaction. If all angels weren’t already “brothers,” Sam would have thought Castiel and Sabathiel were biological brothers.

But it was the way that Castiel had greeted the former angel that had really put Dean on edge. Meaning that Cas had grinned from ear to ear at the sight of the other man and promptly enveloped him in a tight embrace before ushering him to the corner table of the diner, away from Sam and Dean.

“Since when does Cas hug _anyone_?” Dean hissed, “ _We_ taught him that, remember? Now all the sudden he’s all hug happy with Sabbatical there—”

Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s Sabathiel, Dean, though I’m shocked you know the word sabbatical. And Cas has known this guy since the beginning of creation, I’m sure they got close during that time.”

Dean took a drink of his beer, “Yeah, but we didn’t see Cas getting chummy with the other angel’s we’ve met.”

“Yeah, well,” Sam sipped his water, watching the two dark haired angels in the corner, “in case you haven’t noticed, Dean, those two are kinda cut from the same cloth, if you get what I mean.”

* * *

 

Castiel stared at the man across the table from him, a small smile on his face, “It’s been far too long, Sabathiel. I haven’t seen you—”

“—Since I tore out my grace and fell from Heaven. Yes, I know.” The other drawled, tracing the rim of his coffee cup, “And I no longer go by Sabathiel. I’ve adopted my former vessel’s name; I go by Sherlock now.”

The angel of Thursday nodded slowly, “Sherlock. It’s been so good to see you…there is so much that has happened, so much I need to tell you.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Yes indeed. For starters, you can tell me how long you have been having an affair with Michael’s Sword.” At Castiel’s surprised expression, he smirked, “Really Castiel, even as a human, my mind is infinitely superior in every way. I could read the possessive manner in which he gazes at you, and I can sense the piece of your grace marked upon him…though the full story, I would very much like to hear your own words on the tale.”

“Of course…it has been too long since I last heard your intellect.” Castiel nodded slowly, “And it is quite a tale…surely you heard news of our brothers Lucifer and Michael…”

“And the aborted attempt of the Apocalypse? I saw the signs in the news…how convenient for the humans to rationalize the very end of their world.” Sherlock took a long drink of his coffee, “Though that is not why you contacted me, is it?”

“No…this is,” Castiel set the book on the table, sliding it across to his friend, “I figured if anyone could translate it, you could.”

“You’re probably right.” Sherlock smirked, opening the book, “I’m sure I should have it translated in a few hours.”

Castiel smiled, “I knew we could count on you…Sherlock.” He paused for a moment, watching his friend, “How have you managed? Living as a human for so long? There was a time when I lost my own grace, and humanity nearly drove me insane.”

“Yes, humans certainly are Father’s masterpiece. In some ways, they are so simple, yet in others…they are more complex than anything we could fathom.” Sherlock nodded, “And I still struggle with some of the more…intricate details of human interactions, it leads to some awkward situations.”

The angel nodded in agreement, “So many details to remember…I struggle, but the brothers have been teaching me, slowly.”

Sherlock nodded, “Indeed, I find myself relying on John for his guidance in humanities little…quirks.”

Cas raised an eyebrow, “John?”

The ex-angel smirked slightly, “You aren’t the only one who could not resist the temptation of Father’s greatest creation.” He let out a small chuckle, “I find myself doing the most outlandish things for him…”

_You're on the side of the angels_

_Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for one second that I am one of them…. **not anymore…**_


End file.
